


For the rest of our lives

by twilightemperor



Series: The entire universe awaits us [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightemperor/pseuds/twilightemperor
Summary: Words are the most hurtful things in the world, but Sangho’s used to it. Sort of. Maybe it’ll serve as preparation for his heart to hurt less when Jinseong inevitably leaves the team.
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Effort" Sang-ho
Series: The entire universe awaits us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	For the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to LUNCH and Ovan’s “Bad Bye” as you read this. 
> 
> [Here’s the Korean version of the song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5eSygvfwDaG2wWffOKaS7Z?si=PbeAA-6BSQq28_-T8KxG-g)
> 
> [Here’s the English version of the song](https://open.spotify.com/track/0kHmHtNwn0r2fxVi3JHiQI?si=fQ9Sc7_5SwSp1NTF9tACuA)

“What are you doing?” Jinseong asks. He stares down at the boy sitting on the couch, curled up and still in the blue shirt he had worn that morning. He joins him on the black sofa in the tiny living room, stretching his legs out.

“Hey, hyung,” Sangho greets, scooting over to give him more room. His legs are tucked in, his body curled up on the couch. “Just looking at news articles while I wait for Sanghyeok-hyung to finish showering. I need to shower before I go to sleep.”

“Let me read with you,” Jinseong says, leaning over to rest his head comfortably on his support player’s shoulder.

Sangho tilts his phone screen to let Jinseong look at whatever he’s reading. They stay quiet, reading through articles about Sanghyeok becoming a co-owner, all his fans creating memes in the comment box.

“That’s nice,” Sangho comments. “Being a co-owner and staying at the same place forever.” He changes his sitting posture, stretching his legs out, careful not to jostle Jinseong as he adjusts himself. Jinseong continues to rest his head on Sangho’s shoulder, their arms touching. He feels the warmth the other boy radiates, and moves closer.

“I never thought you were the kind of person who likes that,” Jinseong responds, peering up. The younger boy’s hair is slightly messy at the front. He reaches out to pat down the fluffy black hair, all smooth and silky from the lack of hair dye. Jinseong’s own hair is rather rough from all the dye and strange hair products the stylist constantly plops on his head to maintain the colour.

“Staying at the same place? I would love that,” the younger boy says softly. “It’s comforting.”

“Is that - is that why you signed the multi-year deal?” Jinseong asks carefully, lowering his voice in case their other teammates were around. The subject of contracts could be rather touchy. Some players hate talking about it, because the constant question was always about their salaries. The younger boy nods. Jinseong releases a breath he never knew he was holding, deciding it was fine to talk about it.

Sangho clicks into a fan forum, the topic coincidentally about their recent match against Dragon X. Some of the comments make Jinseong’s stomach lurch, something about “how to hold back your ADC from carrying”, and “Teddy needs a better support”. He immediately slams the palm of his hand against the phone screen, pushing the younger boy’s hand down with the phone. He sits up.

The younger boy pulls his body away quickly, eyes wide. “What’s wrong, hyung?” He asks, bewildered at the sudden action.

“You - you shouldn’t be reading such comments,” he says, body now ramrod straight, hands slightly shaking. “Don’t read those.”

His support smiles a tiny smile. “It’s fine. I’m used to it. I'm used to it by now.” He pulls his phone away, placing it next to him.

Jinseong stares at the younger boy, who turns away, busying himself by fiddling with his shirt, patting away nonexistent dust. He tugs at his support’s sleeve. “Why didn’t you tell me about these comments?”

The younger male sighs, looking down to avoid eye contact. “There’s no need to. All you need to do is focus on carrying us. I’m just your support who makes questionable decisions and always gets caught by the enemy.”

Jinseong grabs his wrist, pulling the younger boy slightly roughly. The younger boy turns to look at him, shocked. “Hyung?”

“Don’t say that,” Jinseong says. “Don’t talk about yourself like that.” He trembles, gripping tighter onto the thin wrist.

The support player struggles, trying to pull away. “You’re hurting me." The grip on his wrist loosens immediately. “It’s really fine, hyung. Everything is fine. I’m used to it. Don’t make this bigger than it should be.”

“It _is_ a big issue!” Jinseong explodes in a half yell, momentarily loosing his cool. Sangho shrinks back away from his grip. 

“You’re really scaring me,” Sangho mumbles, his right hand holding on to his left wrist and cradling it against his chest, his body curled up in a defensive position and pressed against the other end of the couch.

Jinseong’s body slackens. He reaches out slowly, as if approaching a frightened animal. “I’m sorry,” he says sincerely. “But you need to tell me these things. It’s my fault if we lose, because I can’t carry well. It shouldn’t all be on you to take the blame,” he explains, his right hand sliding down the other boy’s arm to hold his left hand.

Sangho curls his fingers around Jinseong’s fingers gingerly, a sign of acceptance of his apology. “Sorry, hyung. I’m sorry for making you angry,” he replies, eyes teary. Jinseong feels absolutely terrible.

“I’m sorry for getting angry,” he rubs at his support’s knuckles with his thumb. 

“It's okay, hyung. And they’re kind of right with their comments, anyway. It’s not like I’m the best support player in the world,” Sangho mutters hurriedly. “I’ll be fine.”

His resigned smile makes Jinseong’s heart feels like it’s been shattered into a thousand pieces. “Don’t think about yourself poorly,” Jinseong whispers. “You’re my support. You’re fine the way you are. I trust you.” In the heat of the moment, he pulls the younger boy into a hug, gathering him into his arms.

His shirt feels damp, and sniffles fill the room. The younger boy whispers, his words slightly muffled against the fabric of Jinseong’s shirt. “You shouldn’t trust me that much.”

“I don’t care,” Jinseong says. “I will always trust you.”

The younger boy makes a strange sound, in between a laugh and a sob. “Trust me enough for the rest of our lives?”

“For the rest of our lives,” Jinseong promises. 

“We’ll see,” Sangho mutters. He thinks about the looming expiration date of Jinseong’s contract, and shuts his eyes, the thought searing in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) When Sangho asks Jinseong whether he trusts him for the rest of their lives, that’s actually his roundabout way of asking Jinseong whether he trusts him enough to continue being partners in the same organisation — in other words, asking him to re-sign with T1 and to stay with him.  
> (2) In Wolf’s retirement interview, he mentioned SKT having mental health support staff. I miss seeing Wolf in the pro scene, but I’m glad he’s feeling slightly better now.  
> (3) Sangho has a multi-year deal with T1.


End file.
